God's Gift
by OzoraWings
Summary: If you could have a second chance at the life that you had lost, would you take it?. Tsunayoshi did, however when he was told that to stay alive he would need seven people to put their own on the line for his, he suddenly feels very uneasy about the deal he's just agreed to...T .hough even with his existence teetering against disappearing he finds the time to truly live his life...
1. My life thus Far

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

God's Gift.

Chapter.01.

My name is Sawada, Tsunayoshi and I' am thirteen, just walking back from another sobering day of school; painful and exhausting - a lot like yesterday.

I've never had much confidence, not that I can remember anyway, sometimes I'll run into my brother's friends and their look at me, eyes full of pity, and tell me how much I've changed. Personally, I don't see it, I understand that I've put a wall around myself. I didn't mean to, but at some point of losing my brother and starting school, I just lost all my self-esteem - the names they jeer and laugh, go start through me, like a bullet to the heart.

Because I don't understand, I can't understand; don't they know that when they hit and pinch me, when the kick and punch me, their causing me pain?, when I cry and beg for them to stop, can't they see that there's nothing funny about it?. I've never had a friend, but my brother had a lot, sometimes a few of them will come and visit me - ask me to hang out, I just don't want to bother them, so I always say no.

My mother scolds me for it, saying how I need to get out more, how I need to open up to others and that I need to socialise more. I don't want to.

I can't help it, being around other people means nothing but bad memories. My father says that if I'm having so much trouble that I should just fight back, I refused; I'll keep throwing out my fake smiles to the few that care enough to ask, and keeping going - I don't mind the hurt as long as I'm not causing it to another person, because even if they call me terrible names or hurt me, I don't hate them.

I don't know if these something wrong with me, or if I've taken one to many hits to the head, but I forgive every single one of them that's ever done me wrong, I don't know if I simply don't want to be weighed down by grudges or if that's just another emotion I've lost.

I'm not _that_ stupid, I know I can be slightly too apathetic, but I suppose that's just another shield I've built for myself, without knowing it. It scares me sometimes; feeling nothing, I prefer crying my eyes out then that, being numb and tired is terrifying to me.

Don't misunderstand, I know depression isn't taken seriously, my parents, my peers, think its either another excuse for my failing grades or a faze I'm going through, so I've tried not to mention it, I've tried to keep myself busy and be good by not bothering anybody, I've kept myself to myself and kept on going.

Despite that, recently I've been restless; I go to sleep and find that I can't, like I haven't earned the right for peaceful dreams and the time to just let my mind wander, without the never ending questions that my thoughts are usually plagued with, resulting in me having bad bouts of insomnia. When I finally got fed up of lying still for hours on-end, in hopes of my body relaxing, I decided to do more; it may have been bad for my already failing grades, but it made my moods better and it lets me feel somewhat fulfilled.

I started to make bento for children I met on the streets, I started to help out after school, with simple things like helping the student council, or cleaning up the fields and sport areas, and afterwards, I'll sometimes go visit other, much younger children, that have grown attached to me; I probably spend the most time there, or keeping an eye on the school's baseball idol; he's been working later then everyone else and it's started to worry me - he's running himself into the ground.

They were little things at best, I know that no one will appreciate them, and I don't mind that because, for awhile, it makes me feel warm, like I'm somehow worthwhile, like I'm not the wallflower everyone notices for all the wrong reasons, like I'm someone.

Letting a sigh escape my lips, I finally look up, the bangs that had been hiding my eyes fall into their rightful, messy, place as I near my house. My stomach oddly twisting and protesting; something was wrong -

"Oi!, no good-Tsuna!" I cringe at the name, that was called from behind, my body stiffened as I start to weigh the pros and cons of just legging it the rest of the way to my house, but I quickly rule that out; their right after all, I' am useless, and I'd probably just trip over my own two feet anyway; I don't want to antagonise them, that would be bad for me.

Pivoting on my heel, I face the group of boys, and I know instantly that something's wrong; there's no why seven of them would track me down, just to take whatever spare change they think I might have on me. I feel my skin pale as I inwardly start to panic - did I do something to offend one of them? - did I anger them?.

"D-d-do y-y-you need s-something?" I asked, cursing my hopeless stutter all the way; I can't help it, when I'm nervous it just happens. The teens laugh at my inability to speak, while three walk up to me and away from the rest of group, who stay back, looking awfully smug, and I instinctively take a step back before freezing in place, my hands tightly gripping my schoolbag.

I swallow deeply as the boy I recognise as Mochida, reaches out and slings his arm over my shoulders before he leaned, close into my face; ignoring all boundaries of personal space. Something unknown flashed in his eyes "Me and my boys have been talking" he informed me, and I suddenly know I should have just tried running when I had the chance "-and we think you've been getting to ahead of yourself"

I blinked, and blinked again, before those words finally settled in my mind; now I _really_ don't understand "Er?…" I exclaim in all my usual grace, though that appeared to be the wrong reply as I'm soon surrounded "I -" my words died in my throat as I felt a sudden burning in my cheek; someone's fist colliding with my face and sending me to my feet.

I knew instantly that it was already swelling, my body going into shock as it started to tremble, before swallowing as I latch a shaky hand onto the red area and look up to my attacker "If you couldn't guess, we're here to take you down a peg"

And as they enclose in on me, and all breaks of freedom are lost, I know that I'll most definitely be late for dinner.

* * *

**A/N -**

You know I think that this is the first that I've written in the first person, so this is a little new for me but I hope that I did a good job; this is a AU and there isn't any mafia in it.

Anyway I don't have much to say about this, I've never been very good at this, have I?. But I've got to go now - I'll be doing updates later this day.

**Update****/** Good grief, I found so many mistakes in this one chapter; I'm sorry!, I'll try to be more careful next time, promise!.** - 01.07.12**

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_God's Gift_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


	2. Phonecalls and Heartache

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

God's Gift.

Chapter.02.

Nana Sawada had always known that her baby, her no-good son, had been having problems with bullies; his lunch box been disappearing without explanation, some of his school books, that had been completely clean one day, came back covered in writing the next; writing she _knew_ wasn't her son's. She kept quiet to keep the peace, but the day that she had finally had enough was when her Tsu came home covered in blood, so much so that her husband and she, had to take him to the hospital.

She immediately called the school, the following day, to place a complaint, and had nearly slammed the phone down by the end of the _conversation_, she had seethed; the way the headmaster talked was like he didn't care, and he probably didn't, who cares about troublesome, no-good Tsuna?.. She did, that's who - it didn't matter if he wasn't book smart, or wasn't the best at baseball, or whatever sport young people cared about these day, he was special in his own way; he was kind, and he could be very intuitive.

He was hers, and that's all that counts; that day opened her eyes to how shunned Tsuna really was, and she was properly disgusted, so much so, that she promised herself, that if she were to see even one pointed finger or a utter of '_no-good_', she'd scream, kick and bite, she'd be spiteful; she wouldn't let anyone get away with it, not again, not after that.

She was his mother, and he was her son, and she'd protect him until he could return the favour; she could see the kind, young man that he was growing into, the helpful and gentle person he could be, and she'd be damned if she was going to let that be destroyed by hateful brats.

Though everything shattered that day; she had just finished cooking dinner, waiting for her unusually, belated boy to walk through the door, so they could eat when the phone rang, so getting up from the kitchen table, she walked into the hallway and to the corner where the phone lived, picking it up with familiar ease as she pushed the 'talk' button, and pushed the device up to her ear "Hello?" she asked.

"_Sawada, Nana?_" a deep voice asked, over a loud siren and ruckus in the background, that instantly made said woman feel slightly unsettled, though she pushed that feeling down and made a confirming nose in her throat.

"Speaking?" she inquired, vaguely hearing a sigh of relief from the other end, before muffled words were spoken to another party in the background.

_"And your of relation to Sawada, Tsunayoshi?_"

She didn't like that, she started to feel anxious; where was Tsu, anyway?, he was meant to be home a good hour ago, and although he can be held back, he always calls, which is part of the reason she give him the responsibility of a cell-phone; despite having to replace it five times, already "My son. Excuse me, but do you know him?, he isn't home yet and I've heard no word from him"

"_I'm sorry, Miss Sawada, but what I'm about to say - just stay calm, alright?_" he said, at a miss for how to break the news to her. However, this just bought the brunette's stomach to twist; just walk through the door, Tsuna - she was telling herself "_I'm sorry, but your son was involved in…a incident and has been seriously injured, he needs immediate medical attention, and I'm afraid that we're going to have to ask you to make your way to the Namimori hospital_"

Nana's ears started to buzz, a hot sensation burning in her gut as she froze to the spot; this is something that she had been dreading for a while, the day when there would be policemen at the door, informing her that one of the beatings had gone too far; that they hadn't stopped in time, and that her baby was gone "_Miss Sawada?_" was spoken rather urgently into her ear, snapping her out of her daze, as she mentally slapped herself.

"R-right, I-I'm on my way" she replied franticly, her free hand burying it's way into her hair, pulling slightly on her bangs "I'm on my way, just-just don't let him leave!, don't let him leave!"

* * *

It had taken twenty minutes to get to the hospital; the hospital her two children were born in, another three minutes to park the car her husband had bought for her, that she hardly ever uses, five minutes to enter the front, double doors and get past the reception, after the lady running the desk to gave her a sympatric look; saying that they had just bought him in, and to stay in the waiting room while they stabilise him, and that she'll tell them that she was there, and that the doctor in charge would come get her.

She had nodded numbly, she was white and her heart was beating erratically against her chest, though she had enough composure to go to the payphones near the entrance and call her husband's work number, that she committed to memory for emergences "_Hello?_" Iemitsu asked, after making her wait for a moment in answering, just like she had, because he didn't know yet.

"Dear?, you need to get to hospital!, Tsu - it's Tsu!" she sobbed on the words; choking on her son's name; she couldn't lose another child, she just _couldn't_, she wasn't strong enough and she never would be "it-it happened again, it's worse this time, you _need to get here!" _

"_H-happened?, what do you mean happened?. Who hurt him, who -" _her attention split as she clutched the plastic device, her name being loudly and clearly spoken, and she knew then that it was the doctor.

"I've got to go" she said quickly, before placing the phone back on the rook and running over to the tall man, just catching her breath as she gasped "I-I'm Nana Sawada"

The unshaven name looked at her for a moment, before nodding and taking her to the side "I'm Shamal" he introduced gruffly, running a hand through his scruffy hair "Tsunayoshi's been put under my care"

So many emotions ran through her petite body as she tried to organise her thoughts "A-and my son,…how is he?"

The doctor looked grim for a moment, and that single moment filled her with despair "He has a lot internal bleeding, his right arm is broken, and so is his right leg. There are a number of deep cuts that will surely scar, his nerves are a wreck and he has a lot of bruised bones in his fingers and toes." he informed, listing off the injures he had managed to remember in the ten frantic minutes that he had meet the comatose teenage boy; it had shocked him a little bit, the beating was senseless and brutal, but unlike some doctors, he doesn't sugar-coat things; he won't, it hurts more after the fact, people like knowing the truth and often need the truth - he wasn't about to lie now.

"Despite this, he's very lucky" _that he's alive at all_, went unsaid, but he couldn't help buy add it mentally; it really had surprised him that the boy had survived the trip here. Watching as the woman seemed to writher and grow paler, then she already was, before he added "I'm sorry, Miss Sawada, but the next few days are going to be extremely important"

"Can I…" her eyes strayed, before they realigned themselves "can I see him?"

Shamal shock his head, much to the woman's despair "The nurse's are still working on him" he replied, before turning to the side slightly, getting ready to return to his new patient "I'll do everything in my power to save him" he said, hearing a pained whimper before he left.

And hopefully, hopefully, he'll succeed.

Hopefully a thirteen year-old won't have his life cut short.

* * *

**A/N -**

So, who was expecting that?. Sorry it took me so long to write this; I had writers block for this story, and while, like most of my stories, I know the ending, I've been having problems with getting there with this one, but it should be back on track now, and I hope I did it some justice.

I updated the first chapter, so hopefully I caught all the mistakes I missed, to (maybe) make up for my perpetual lateness.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_My life thus Far_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	3. When 'I'm Sorry' isn't enough

Disclaimer: I do_ not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

God's Gift.

Chapter.03.

Everyone who had ever met Iemitsu Sawada, would describe him the same way; it didn't matter if you were one of his high-profiled co-workers, or a next-door neighbour, they'd all say the same, because all they knew was a goofball; a man how would always be bragging about his '_beautiful_' wife and '_cute_' son, they never saw the hidden layers of protection and devotion that were locked inside his heart.

Those feelings had been growing since his eldest son had died; he loved both his sons just as much, and it felt like part his heart had been ripped out when he had been given the news; his wife was in bits and so was his younger son, Tsuna. Everything had changed since then, the loving, happy-go-lucky family had shattered, and was _so_ delicate to touch.

He knew that Tsunayoshi was having trouble with bullies, from the effects and the phone-calls from his wife, and although he had taken it seriously, he hadn't gone into 'dad mode' until he had been told that one of the beatings had gone too far, and that his son had had to go to the hospital for a check up, and had to stay a couple of nights for observation.

It had made him beyond angry, especially when Nana relayed her phone-call to the principal; he had the right mind to go and say his _own_ choice words to that_ thing,_ that dared call himself a carer of children; just because his son wasn't the star on the football team, and couldn't add complicated sums up in his head, did _not_ mean, under any circumstances, that Tsuna was _less _important, and it made Iemitsu sick to think that others thought so.

So, as Iemitsu stood out in the hospitals corridor, red with rage and a scowl deep set into his face, with his fists balled tightly either side of him while he tried to control himself and listen to the medical report, that he had forced out of the lead doctor, and grew increasingly furious, if that was even possible; he had taken the first flight back to Japan, and by then, the attack on his son was all over the car radio and news, so he had a good idea of what had happened, but even so, this was just too much.

"So" Iemitsu started, a sharp snap to his tone, while he glared draggers "- how long will it take for him to recover?" his voice was eerily calm as he suppressed the urge to his something, anything._ Hard_. No one does this kind of thing to a human, especially his precious, and more importantly, pacifistic son, who, he knows, wouldn't have fought back. He never did.

The tired looking doctor shock his head "I'm not going to lie to you, mister Sawada." he said, because Shamal knew that they needed to be prepared for the worst, because it wasn't looking good, not good at all "the chances of him pulling through are very slim. It is true that his body is trying to repair and protect itself by going into this coma, but it can also be said that because Tsunayoshi is so weak, he'll have a very hard time waking up from it. I'm sorry"

And he was.

He was sorry, that despite his efforts of the past couple of days, he had been useless.

He was sorry, that a boy with the rest of his life ahead of him, would die such a pointless death.

He was sorry, that a thirteen year-old hadn't been able to make his mark on the world yet, and that he'd most likely, not make it fourteen.

He was sorry that he was killed so pointlessly.

"You don't understand" Iemitsu growled weakly, the sound muffled as his eyes became glossy "we've already lost one son, we can't lose another, we can't lost Tsuna!" he cried, though he tried to keep it hushed as they were right outside Tsunayoshi's room, where his mother had been allowed in, and had been there since it had been cleared.

Shamal grimaced, closing his eyes before opening them again; he had done everything he _could_, but what had been done to that boy was something he simply couldn't repair; the attack had been brutal, all those broken bones and cracked ribs, the bruises and the cuts, the operation to stop his internal bleeding had been risky enough, and he had nearly lost Tsunayoshi then; but by some miracle the boy had hung on.

But it still wasn't enough, it _wasn't_ enough; the small and frail body was in shock, and it was fading "You have a strong boy, mister Sawada" Shamal hadn't said that a lot; because it took a _lot_ to impress him - the petit brunet, that simply didn't know when to give up, had garnered his respect "he's done his part, now it's your turn to take over. Be strong for them"

He watched as Iemitsu froze, before taking a deep breath and heavily sighing through his nose "I know it isn't right for a doctor to give up before the patient, but his body - Tsunayoshi's body simply isn't capable of healing after this; it's shutting down. The only reason he hasn't past, already, is his will" he informed roughly. He knew, he knew all too well that the boy needed a miracle, a miracle he couldn't deliver - that no human could deliver.

Hot, salty tears escaped the blond, one hand coming up and trying shakily to push them away; this couldn't be happening, not now, not after Giotto, not after all the pain they had had to face; he didn't want to bury another child!, he didn't want to live over their time, not again.

Though before another word could be uttered, another move could be made, loud beeping escaped the heart monitor, Nana's shrill and panicked scream coming after, which sent Iemitsu frantic and the doctor into action; adrenalin pumping through his veins as he rotated on his heel and rushed through the door, running over to the brunet and quickly checking the stats; his heart was failing him.

Shamal gritted his teeth before facing Tsuna and pulling the oxygen over the boy's face, and proceeded to check for a pulse, barely registering the parent's white and sick faces watching him as he got no response. Wasting not a single second, he pushed the red, nurses button, that was located on the side of the brunet's bed, and within moments, five medics came sprinting in, two went over to the mother and father; asking them to leave, while the other three started to help their senior.

They tried everything they could, while Iemitsu and Nana point-blank refused to leave as tears poured down their faces, holding onto each other as they were being ushered out of the room; standing horrified as a long and suffocating beep rang in the air.

Shamal shock his head, his gaze rueful as he looked upon the boy's features; he _would_ have been a heartbreaker when he was older, he _would_ have been something when he was older, Shamal was sure - if just given a little more time; the boy _could_ have been somebody. As he moved his heavy muscles to work, he discontented the breathing mask, and gently pushed the stray strands of hair, that had been misplaced from the struggle, out of Tsunayoshi's closed eyes; that were never to open.

'Night, kid' he thought; he honestly hadn't felt this much emotion from a patient for a while now; he had always tried to keep his distance, because it hurt just that _bit_ more, if he should fail.

He turned to face the two, still parents, and held his breath "I'm sorry." and that was all he needed to say, before Nana broke out in sobs and wails; the woman looking pitiful as she tried to escape her husband's embrace, who also looked like the world was coming apart around him, as he held her steady, the brunette' hand held out in her son's direction.

"_Tsuna_!"

* * *

**A/N - **

Right, another short chapter, sorry about that, but this was pretty hard to do, though I hope I did it justice!.

Now, don't worry Tsuna will be back, because without him, they'd be no story, though I do feel mean...*sigh*.

This actually made me pretty sad; the thoughts of how pointless and damaging murder is, and how it cut people's time off when it_ never_ should have ended; you think if they just had that one extra day, another month, what they could do, what they could do if they were just given the chance...

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Phonecalls and Heartache_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	4. The inbetween

Disclaimer: I do_ not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

God's Gift.

Chapter.04.

Pain. Everything was so painful that it hurt to breath; it hurt that it was numb. His skin was tingling and his limps were throbbing and he was just so cold - _why was it so cold?. _He wanted warmth, he didn't care how dark it was, or that he couldn't move, if only he could feel some warmth.

His ears were buzzing, as they perked to a sound, that felt so close - and so broken and sad "Oh, Tsu…your gonna' pull through, because you're my brave boy. You're my brave, strong, and so very kind…boy. Too kind…I'm not even sure were you get it from…"

No comprehension came with those words, as his mind was hazy and tired; too tired to think, to do anything but just be "I…-I know we haven't said it…much, but your papa and I…-we're really, very proud of you, and we've always loved you, Tsu - no matter what"

Tsu…?

Ah, now he remembered; that was his name. that was his mother's nickname for him; he had always appreciated it because it wasn't laced with insult and then it dawned on him; that voice was familiar too - it was probably hers, as well.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry this happened…I know it's no excuse, but…I - we - neither of us knew what to do. You were always coming home with bruises, and- and you always said you were fine!. You were too kind, Tsu!, because…-because no matter how many times you smiled and said '_I'm alright, really_', didn't make what they had done any better!. What they say about you isn't true!, it isn't true at all!; your more then they ever will be!"

No-good Tsuna…

Yes, that was him; it was coming back to him now, but the closer he got, the fainter he felt in the darkness that surrounded him "So -so you need to wake up!, if you'll just come back, I-I promise you're never go through anything like this again!. We- we can even move; we can move as far away as you like! And you won't hear a word of compliant - I'll do anything, just please, open your eyes…"

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

That was his name, he was - what was he doing again?. He couldn't think, and every time he tried - it sent him into further pain and dizziness; it felt like he was trapped in a box. But he found that he was just too tired to be scared "Please…you need to wake up, papa's come, and he'll be back as soon as he's finished talking to doctor Shamal…so, you-you need to show him that your okay…" there was a stained laugh "because-because I think that papa might just do something stupid, if-if you don't,…something I know you won't approve of…"

"B-but you don't need to be scared anymore, those-those boys, have been caught - they've been caught and arrested! And you-you don't need to worry about that anymore, I promise, your going to be fine!, I promise that your never have to worry about this ever again, I-I promise!"

Boys?…

Oh, boys; Mochida and his gang…

He was confusing himself now; he just couldn't seem to remember anything - why had he thought about those people?. So he found himself backtracking; the last thing that wasn't hazy or full of blanks was when he was walking back home, from school - had something happened?…

He supposed it didn't matter anymore…

He was just too tired…

"Tsu?…" the voice was panicked now, and the was this annoying sound that was growing slower… "Tsu?.!"

Who was calling him?, oh right; it was his mother,…was it morning already?. He didn't feel like going today; his body was growing numb and hot; it was starting to burn and it was starting to get hard to breath; why couldn't he breath? - he needed air, his lungs were burning for it - his heart was crying for it.

Maybe if he just fell asleep, it would go away?. Yes, that sounded good…

"Doctor Shamal!" who was that?, he didn't recognise that name…oh well, he was probably just hearing things…

"-stabilise his breathing -" "-we're losing him!-" "-hurry up with-" "don't just _stand _there, help with-" "-get those parents out of here!-"

The noise was fading now - the noise was leaving now, and as he faintly felt his chest raise again - for the final time, his mind fell further into nothingness.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He was floating, but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyelids; they were heavy, as was the rest of him. Though despite that, he felt free; like he had been lifted from a prison and set loose - it was like nothing was confining him anymore, but as he started to think again; as he started to awaken - he knew something was very wrong.

Warmth, a sudden warmth engulfed his body; he was no longer cold, or burning hot and he could no longer hear the faint cries of his mother ringing in his ears. The boy could think clearly for the first time in a long time, and the dead weight that had been dulling his senses were replaced with a tired sensation he couldn't seem to break.

"Tsunayoshi…" a voice; a voice something inside of him recognised, and that one part of him urged him to open his eyes, that didn't seem to want to respond "Tsunayoshi, it's rube to keep a guest waiting…" a guest?. Now he really didn't understand.

Struggling with himself, Tsuna forced his blearily orbs open, and had quite a battle to keep them that way as he blinked; trying to clear his vision from the moisture, though when he got them to focus, he found himself freeze; where he was, was no where he knew of; all around him was a perpetual white space - with no walls or end in sight.

Though the floor he was sprawled over was what really took the cake; it was pure silver, but it was like water; where he lay there were ripples all around his body, but there was no wetness or texture to it, that he could feel from his hands anyway.

W-where…" his words died, as the sound his throat made not even he found familiar; it was so coarse.

"Your in the in-between" dizzily, the teen looked up to the man who was standing but five feet away, and he felt his breath hitch; no wonder he had felt that he knew that voice.

There, cane and all was someone he used to know all too well "G-grandpa…" Tsuna whispered, and he hoped this wasn't a dream; because the rational part of his brain was telling him that his man had died - that he died a _long _time ago and that this wasn't real. Though, while his head was trying to make sense of this, his heart was telling him to believe in his eyes.

A sombre smile graced Timoteo's features, untold sorrow etched onto his wrinkled face "You surprised me, Tsunayoshi" he said coarsely "I wasn't expecting to meet you this soon" his lips thinned momentarily as he tried to control the over flowing emotions.

"G-grandpa w-why are you -" Tsuna stuttered, entirely confused with what was going on, and where they were. He Used every bit of strength he had managed to collect to prop himself up with his elbows, but that's as far as he got.

He couldn't stay lying down in front of this man, because he was the same man he used to play with when he was four; but when Timoteo stopped coming over, he had been sad. The next thing he knew was that his parents were taking his brother and he, to this thing called a funeral, where it was explained that the man he had become so fond of, wasn't coming back.

Timoteo chuckled knowingly "You seem to have forgotten" he murmured "But you need to remember - remember Tsunayoshi" his tone of voice that of a warning, and a command.

The brunet raised an eyebrow, but it quickly became a frown as his head started to throb. Latching his hands into his hair, his head became downcast with the effort to keep it there. His eyes grew wide; pain tingling through every inch of his body. And he barely suppressed a cry.

And then it came to him - it hit him like a ton of bricks; he had been walking home from a normal day of school, when he was ganged up on, and was left beaten and bleeding on the ground bellow. Someone had probably called an ambulance because the next thing he knew he was being taken away on a stretcher - the medics stuck needles into him and had looks that were akin to sympathy and disgust, when they finally cut away his clothing.

"I-I -" the Tsuna stammered, releasing his hold on his head as he looked up to his grandfather with disbelieving eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi, I'm sorry" the man apologised, a deep crease knotted onto his brow "you lasted close to a week, but -" he cut himself off. Averting his gaze as he grew stiff; he was unsure of how to tell his grandchild what he needed to say.

Chocolate orbs widened in understanding, as he bit his lower lip as he tried to speak "It's…alright. I know, grandpa" Tsuna said. Everything was starting to make sense now; it made prefect sense - what happened to him and how he was seeing a dead man; it was because he was one himself.

Timoteo realigned his gaze, his face softening "I'm sorry I was the one picked to meet you here. Your brother wanted to come…but I was chosen instead" he murmured, trying to change the subject from something so grim; he knew what had happened after all and he had no desire to think about such monsters right now.

"G-Gio?. Gio's here?" the brunet asked, looking around on instinct; the death of Timoteo had been easy because he was so young and hadn't fully grasped the concept of death, but when his big brother had died when he was ten, he was rightfully in bits.

"He would have been, he really wanted to see you, but it wasn't to be" the man said, reclaiming his grandson's attention. Tsuna instantly looked somewhat disappointed, but nodded.

"I-I see" he mumbled, finally gathering the strength to stand, his legs wobbled as he picked himself up, his back was sore when he straightened himself. And once he was done, he looked his grandfather in the eye, however much Tsuna had grown, the man was still a head taller "W-what happens now?"

Timoteo's face became lax and there was a heavy silence before the man spoke again; his tone stained as he looked at his grandchild while his eyes glinted with unreadable emotion "I'm here in God's stead, to ask you what you'd like to happen to the boys"

Tsuna blinked 'boys?' there wasn't a sound as the teen figured out what his grandfather was talking about, and grimaced as his mind showed him Mochida's smug face, and promptly sighed "Why?" he questioned. He didn't really want think about them anymore then he had to and this was causing him unneeded angst.

"Why?. Because this is their sin. Don't you want revenge?" the old man stared at Tsuna's blank face for a few moments, before he added "aren't you angry at them?"

Tsuna sighed heavily at that, on hand leaning on his hid, tiredly, while the other ran itself through his hair - Angry, huh? "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't upset. That they took it that far; that they _could_ take it that far" he paused, before realigning his sight "…why are you asking that anyway?"

"God thought it was proper for you to chose their punishment"

Tsuna's eyebrows raised "…I don't suppose making them see that hurting people isn't a game isn't an option?" he questioned "…no, I guess that's asking a lot, isn't it?" he chuckled humourlessly; changing someone's perceptive was a very difficult thing to do, and he vaguely remembered his mother saying they had been arrested; what more could he want?.

"Grandpa, I don't want revenge" he said clearly, before honey drew orbs turned rueful.

"You've really grown, Tsunayoshi - you've grown into a wonderful man" he smiled, though it was a little lacklustre as he bowed slightly "I most apologise, Tsunayoshi. I've been lying to you."

Tsuna stilled for a second; lying?.

"There was no deal, I was simply asked to give you a task - which you past beautifully" the man straightened his back and looked a little sheepish "I'm here to ask you to choose." he informed

"this is important, Tsunayoshi, what path you decide to walk is completely up to you, but it will change not only your life, but the lives of the people you've touched"

Tsunayoshi was now completely lost "I…thought I was dead…how -"

"Your getting ahead of yourself" Timoteo chuckled, though the sound was dry "God has seen your merits and thought that your fate was unfair. He posed the test to see how you'd react; it was more then he, or I expected and because of that, you've earned a wish"

"A wish?"

Timoteo nodded in confirmation "Tsunayoshi Sawada, would you like you life back?"

* * *

**A/N - **

God, this chapter was a pain to write; I was pulling my hair out and everything.

So, since I haven't mentioned it, no one would know, but _God's Gift_ started out differently to this, and the first chapter was actually meant to be similar to this chapter and it was meant to work out from there.

But I rewrote the thing before uploading, but some of the bits and pieces are from the original.

Anyway, enough with that. So, how am I doing?, I hope it's more interesting now, and not too confusing, though keep in mind that some of the beginning was meant to be so. Have you ever woken up and not known what day it was or what happened the day before? - well I have and it's scary as hell. Thats what helped the beginning along. Though I've actually been working on this for works.

Slight spolier; everyone's favorite hit-man may be appearing in the next chapter...Teh heh...

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_When 'I'm Sorry' isn't enough_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


End file.
